Mavis/Gallery
''The Railway Series'' Main Series File:MavisRS1.png|Mavis in the Railway Series File:MavisRS2.png|Mavis and Daisy File:MavisRS4.png File:MavisRS5.png File:Toby'sTightropeRS1.png|Mavis being scolded by the Quarry Manager File:Toby'sTightropeRS2.png File:Toby'sTightropeRS3.png File:Toby'sTightropeRS6.png|Mavis rescuing Toby on Ffarquhar River Bridge File:Toby'sTightropeRS7.png|Mavis in her shed File:MavisAndTheLorryRS1.png File:MavisAndTheLorryRS4.png File:SnowProblemRS1.png File:Toby'sMegatrainRS3.png|Mavis with Toby File:GoldenJubileeRS5.png File:GoldenJubileeRS7.png Miscellaneous File:Toby'sTightropeLMillustration1.png|Mavis illustrated by Loraine Marshall File:MavisDieselBoCosketch.png|Percy, Mavis, Diesel and BoCo in an annual File:Mavis1979Annual.JPG File:MavisSurprisePacket.png|Mavis in The Railway Series: Surprise Packet mavis-layout.jpg|Awdry's model of Mavis, originally made in 1971 from an Airfix kit. ''Thomas & Friends'' Model Series File:Mavis1.png|Mavis in the third series File:Mavis3.png File:Mavis9.png|"Fiddlesticks!" File:Mavis13.png File:Mavis42.png|Mavis stuck on a level crossing File:Toby'sTightrope11.png File:Toby'sTightrope22.png File:Toby'sTightrope55.png|The same scene from the Railway Series recreated File:Toby'sTightrope57.png File:ThomasandtheSpecialLetter9.png|Mavis in the fourth series File:RustytotheRescue28.png|Mavis on the Other Railway in the fourth series File:StepneyGetsLost12.png|Mavis in the fifth series File:StepneyGetsLost25.png File:Salty'sSecret16.png|Mavis in the sixth series File:Salty'sSecret38.png File:BufferBother39.png File:BufferBother49.png|Mavis covered in soot File:Bill,BenandFergus11.png|Mavis in the seventh series File:Bill,BenandFergus35.png|Fergus and Mavis File:ThomasToTheRescue30.png|Mavis in the eighth series File:ThomasToTheRescue71.png File:MavisLearningSegment.png|Mavis in an eighth series Learning Segment File:CallingAllEngines!195.png|Mavis in Calling All Engines! File:CallingAllEngines!222.png File:Season9Mavis.png|Mavis in the ninth series File:EmilyKnowsBest61.png File:EmilyKnowsBest63.png File:WhereCanNevilleFindSalty6.png|Mavis in a ninth series Learning Segment File:Toby'sAfternoonOff4.png|Mavis in the tenth series File:Toby'sAfternoonOff21.png File:DoingitRight5.png|Mavis in a tenth series Learning Segment File:DreamOn44.png|Mavis in the eleventh series File:Don'tBeSillyBilly75.png|Mavis with Diesel and Billy File:TheGreatDiscovery525.png|Mavis in The Great Discovery File:Don'tGoBack26.png|Mavis with a CGI face File:Don'tGoBack29.png File:Don'tGoBack60.png|Mavis' cowcatcher CGI Series File:HeroOfTheRails300.png|Mavis in full CGI File:Percy'sParcel12.png|Mavis at Tidmouth Sheds in the thirteenth series File:TheEarlyBird32.png File:ABloomingMess87.png|Mavis and Emily File:ThomasinCharge31.png|Mavis in the fourteenth series File:DayoftheDiesels161.png|Mavis in Day of the Diesels File:JamestotheRescue61.png|Mavis with James and Toby in the fifteenth series File:SpencertheGrand23.png|Mavis in the fog File:BlueMountainMystery445.png|Mavis with Diesel and Paxton in Blue Mountain Mystery File:ThomasTootstheCrows72.png|Mavis in the sixteenth series File:BustMyBuffers!51.png File:ThomasandtheSoundsofSodor35.png File:AwayFromTheSea10.png|Mavis with Salty in the seventeenth series File:NotSoSlowCoaches54.png|Mavis with Thomas in the eighteenth series File:ThomastheQuarryEngine14.png ThomastheQuarryEngine41.png|Mavis at Brendam Docks File:ThomastheQuarryEngine116.png File:DenandDart5.png|Mavis in the nineteenth series File:DenandDart36.png|Mavis at the Dieselworks File:DenandDart137.png File:Sodor'sLegendoftheLostTreasure981.png|Mavis seen with Toby in Sodor's Legend of the Lost Treasure File:Toby'sNewFriend69.png|Mavis with Toby in the twentieth series File:TheGreatRace383.png|Mavis with Diesel in The Great Race File:SpringtimeforDiesel59.png|Mavis in the twenty-first series File:Daisy'sPerfectChristmas108.png|Mavis passing the Search and Rescue Centre File:JourneyBeyondSodor11.png|Mavis, 'Arry and Bert in Journey Beyond Sodor File:JourneyBeyondSodor620.png|Mavis in Thomas' memory File:BigWorld!BigAdventures!160.png|Mavis in Big World! Big Adventures! Miscellaneous File:Mavisnameplate.png|Mavis with nameboard File:RareMavisNameplate.jpg File:Mavis'ModelSpecifications.png|Mavis' model specifications File:MavisHaraDisplay.jpg|Mavis at the Hara Model Railway Museum File:The Engines on Display 2.jpg|Mavis with the other engines File:EnginesOnDisplay.jpg File:EnginesOnDisplay5.jpg File:MavisCGImodelspecifications.png|Mavis' CGI model specifications Promotional Material Model Series File:MavisFront.jpeg|Head-on model promo File:MavisModelPromo.png File:MavisSeason5Promo.png File:Mavis68.jpg File:Mavis63.png File:Mavis70.png File:Toby'sTightrope5.PNG File:Salty'sSecret82.png File:Toby'sAfternoonOff.jpg File:Don'tGoBack2.jpg CGI Series File:MavisCGI.png File:MavisCGIpromo.png File:MavisCGIpromo2.png File:MavisatKnapfordpromo.png|Mavis at Knapford promo File:MavisatBrendamDocks(head-on)promo.jpg|Promo of Mavis at Brendam File:MavisandThomaspromo.png|Mavis and Thomas File:MavisandEmilyCGIpromo.png|Mavis and Emily File:CGIHead-onMavisPromo.png File:MavisSideOrtho.png Others File:ERTLMavisOriginalPromo.jpg|ERTL promo File:MavisERTLPromo.png File:Mavis2ndERTLPromo.jpg File:MavisPromoArt.png|Promo Art File:Head-OnMavisPromoArt.png|Promo Art File:MavisHeadOnPromoArt.png File:MavisJapanHeadonPromo.png File:Mavissideviewart.png File:MavisCGIHead-OnPromoArt.png File:Head-OnMavisPromoArt.gif File:Mavis&Tobypromoart.png File:MavisPromoArt.jpg File:Mavisinlearningsegment.png|Mavis in a learning segment File:MavisJapaneseNintendoGameIcon.png File:DVDBingo53.png|Mavis in DVD Bingo File:DieselDisplay2.png|Mavis with the other diesels File:MagpieMavis4.jpg File:UntenThomasDeluxeSet32.PNG|Mavis in Unten Thomas Deluxe Set File:UntenThomasDeluxeSet33.PNG Mavis & James Coloring Sheet.jpg|Coloring Sheet File:MavisEdavilleRailroad.png|Mavis at Edaville Road File:DaysOutWithThomasMavis.jpg|Mavis at a Days Out with Thomas event File:TheTrainShedPark9.PNG|Mavis at the Train Shed theme park with one of Toby's face masks File:DaysOutWithThomasMavis2.jpg File:ThomasAndMavisAtCCLS2000SpringMeet.jpg|Mavis with Thomas at the CCLS 2000 Spring Meet File:MavisattheStrasburgRailRoad.jpg|Mavis at Strasburg File:8618asMavis.png File:8618moveN&W611.jpg|The engine used to make Strasburg's Mavis with 611 File:MavisBasis1.png|Mavis' basis Merchandise File:ErtlPrototypeMavis.png|Prototype ERTL File:ERTLMavis.jpg|ERTL File:ERTLMavis.png|Original ERTL packaging File:ErtlMinatureMavis.jpg|ERTL Miniature File:ERTLMavisTradingCard.png|ERTL Trading Card File:WoodenRailwayMavis1990.PNG|Wooden Railway Prototype File:WoodenRailwayMavis.jpg|Wooden Railway File:WoodenRailwayDustCoveredMavis.jpg|Wooden Railway Dust Covered Mavis File:WoodenMavisandFuelCar.png|Mavis and Fuel Car File:TOMYMavisOriginal.jpg|TOMY (Original) File:TOMYMavis.jpg|Motor Road and Rail Mavis File:TrackMasterMavis.jpg|TrackMaster File:TrackMasterMavisWithGreenBrakevan.jpg|TrackMaster with green Brake Van File:TrackMasterMavis'RockyDelivery.jpg|TrackMaster Mavis' Rocky Delivery File:MavisTake-Along.jpg|Take-Along prototype File:Take-AlongMavis.jpg|Take-Along File:Take-n-PlayMavis.jpg|Prototype Take-n-Play File:Take-n-PlayMavis.png|2010 Take-n-Play File:Take-n-Play2013Mavis.png|2013 Take-n-Play File:Take-n-PlayMavisEasterEgg.jpg|Take-n-Play Easter Egg File:BachmannMavis.jpg|Bachmann File:MyFirstThomasMavis.jpg|My First Thomas File:MyfirstThomasMavis.jpg|Talking My First Thomas File:LimitedEditionCollectionMavis.JPG|Limited Edition Collection File:NakayoshiMavis.jpg|Nakayoshi File:Wind-upMavis.jpg|Wind-up File:Wind-upClearMetallicMavis.jpg|Clear Metallic Wind up File:Wind-upMetallicMavis.jpg|Metallic Wind-up File:MavisPocketFantasy.jpg|Pocket Fantasy File:MegaBloksMavis.png|Mega Bloks File:BandaiTECMavis.png|Bandai TEC File:MicroRubberMavis.jpg|Micro Rubber File:SweetMavis.PNG|Surprise egg toy File:SweetMavis2.png|A toy that came in a Super Surprise egg File:MyThomasStoryLibraryMavis.png|My Thomas Story Library book File:MyThomasStoryLibraryMavis2011.jpg|2011 Story Library Book File:MyThomasStoryLibraryMavisPolishCover.jpeg|Polish Story Library book File:MavisTradingCard.png|Trading Card See Also * Category:Images of Mavis ru:Мэвис/Галерея Category:Images of Mavis Category:Gallery Category:Diesel locomotive galleries Category:Character galleries Category:Images of merchandising Category:Merchandise galleries